1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which an exchangeable unit such as a process cartridge is provided so as to be mounted or demounted.
2. Background Art
An image forming apparatus which has a mounting and demounting path for conducting mounting and demounting actions of a process cartridge provided above a paper feeding tray is disclosed in JP-A-2001-130756 and JP-A-2001-097590, for example. JP-A-2002-278188 also discloses an image forming apparatus which has a space between the process cartridge and the paper feeding tray.
Japanese Patent No. 3363756 also discloses an image forming apparatus which has a coupling member for actuating an opening/closing cover and a cartridge conveying member in association, whereby a cartridge can be conveyed in association with opening and closing actions of the opening/closing cover.